Back in Time
by iluvpenguins56
Summary: When Marty and Jennifer see the time train leave, something unexpected happens...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
There were a few booms, and the Time Train disappeared into the cloudy sky. Marty and Jennifer smiled at each other, thinking about the adventures they had been put through.  
  
Marty said, "Well, that's over with.no more time travel for us. I'll miss Doc, though.I'll probably never see him again, as I assume he would like to settle down."  
  
Jennifer put her arm around him and said, "You always have the memories to treasure forever. And that picture he gave you is amazing; never lose it."  
  
Marty smiled and said, "I never want to lose you either."  
  
They both smiled at each other, then Marty said, "C'mon, let's take my truck for a spin. After all, we were supposed to be at the lake last night."  
  
Jennifer took his hand, and they started to walk back to the truck, when all of a sudden they heard a strange noise.  
  
"Ssshhh," said Marty. "Did you hear that? It sounded like, buzzing?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jennifer. "You don't think."  
  
They both walked back to where the DeLorean's remains lay. Then the noise came again. Marty looked all around, and saw the Destination Board was flickering off, and on, off, but then it stayed on!  
  
"Hey Jen," he said. "Come look at this! The board's still working! That's amazing."  
  
"Marty," Jennifer called. "I found what was making the noise."  
  
Marty walked over to her and saw the Flux Capacitor. It too, was flickering on and off, but then, miraculously, it stayed on!  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Marty. "You don't think this actually still works do you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Jennifer. "The Flux Capacitor has a crack in the case, but it's still running properly."  
  
Marty thought for a minute. He wondered if the machine would still work; he would love the opportunity to see Doc again. But then again, he thought, how do I even know when he went to? And I don't want to mess up the future again if he went into the past. But I want to see him.  
  
Jennifer seemed to understand what was going on in his mind. "Well," she said slowly. "If we can get it installed." Marty grinned at her. They took the remnants of the machine and carried them over to the truck. They even took the Mr. Fusion with them. They carried the materials to the truck and put them in the back. Marty decided to look around one last time to make sure he had everything he could possibly have wanted, especially the picture of him and Doc from 1885. As he picked up the original picture; of just Doc, he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up, and saw it said, "Hover Conversion Pipe; attach to vehicle and fly the friendly skies with your car." Marty gasped. Why didn't Doc tell him he still had one of these. But then, as Marty looked again, he saw a receipt from 2015 saying, "You ordered one of these; but since you are a first time customer, we took the liberty of giving you a spare. Marty grinned.  
  
"Jen," he shouted. "Let's go see Doc!"  
  
A week later.  
  
Jennifer knocked on the McFly's door. Lorraine answered it. "Oh, hi Jen honey!" she said. "Marty's in the garage; he said he wanted to show you something important. He wouldn't tell me what it is, though, so I hope whatever it is you have a great time!"  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "Thanks Mrs. McFly! See you later!"  
  
Jennifer ran around to the garage. She wondered what was so important that Marty had been wanting to show her all week. She had been visiting her Grandma in Boston, but now that she was finally home, she wanted to see her boyfriend and his surprise. She knocked on the garage door.  
  
"Marty, it's me, Jennifer!"  
  
"Oh hey, Jen," said Marty. "I've missed ya so much! Open the door, there's something I want to show you."  
  
Jennifer opened the garage door and gasped. Inside she saw Marty's truck, but it looked like it had had a makeover. She saw the Mr. Fusion grinder on the back of the truck, and the outside had been painted tye-dye with the words "Back In Time" painted on it.  
  
"Marty," said Jennifer in awe. "Did you, is that?"  
  
"It sure is," said Marty. "Come inside. I want to show you."  
  
Jennifer got inside the truck. She saw the Destination Board all lit up and the Flux Capacitor fluxing. She was amazed.  
  
"Marty, I didn't know you were so good with tools! This is amazing.but, we can't find Doc, we don't know where he even went to."  
  
"Oh yes we do!" crowed Marty. "While you were away, in addition to this, I went to the library, and look what I found."  
  
He held out a piece of paper to her. She took it and gasped. On it, was the Brown Family, Doc, Clara, Jules, and Verne. They were standing in front of a sign that said, "Brown University, Est. June 1, 1900." She read the article, and it stated that the Browns were the first people to open a University in Hill Valley.  
  
"And it's true," said Marty. "Where there used to be open farmland currently stands a twenty story University, dedicated to science and technology!"  
  
"Wow," said Jennifer. "This is amazing."  
  
"Well," said Marty. "What are we waiting for? I set the Time Circuits to send us in time around midnight on June 2nd, just a day after Doc opened the University. So here we go."  
  
They grinned at each other. Marty turned the key in the ignition for the truck. They drove out of the garage. Marty flipped a switch on the dashboard, and instantly, the car started hovering. Jennifer gasped in amazement.  
  
"I've been waiting to go with you," said Marty. "I haven't used this yet, so let's hope it works. Here we go, hold on!"  
  
He put the gas down, and the truck shot forward. He made a U-Turn in the air, and just as the car was passing over his house, there were some sonic booms, and the car vanished in midair, leaving behind trails of fire.  
  
Well, let me know what you think! This is my first BTTF fic; please read & review! Thanks! 


	2. bttf2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Marty and Jennifer had just taken off in the Time Truck, and were just about to hit 88 mph, when all of a sudden, the destination time changed back to January 1, 1885. Marty realized that the board was still broken, and that Doc had never got a chance to fix it.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Marty just as the truck hit 88 mph. There were a few sonic booms, and the time truck disappeared.  
  
In 1885:  
  
Doc had just gotten out of the DeLorean. He could not believe it. He had just been in 1955, and since now he had been struck by lightning, the Flux Capacitor had received 1.21 gig watts of electricity, making the DeLorean go to 1885. He now wished that he had fixed the Destination Board; if he had, he might've been sent to a later time so he could get more gas and pick up Marty. But no, he didn't fix it, so now he was stuck in 1885. He felt excited though, because he was about to go see his favorite time period: The Wild West. He knew he had to hide the DeLorean somewhere, because if anyone saw it, it could be disastrous, as the first car had not yet been invented.  
  
"Where can I hide this?" he muttered.  
  
He kept on pacing back and forth, when all of a sudden, there were a few sonic booms, and a truck appeared out of nowhere. Doc gasped.  
  
"Great Scott!" he shouted. And then he fainted.  
  
"Doc," shouted Marty. "It's me, with Jennifer! Doc! Jennifer, get me some water; we should have some water bottles in the truck."  
  
Marty was nervous. Doc had always been telling him about time paradoxes; what if he was in one of those right now? Jennifer handed him a water bottle, and Marty squirted Doc with water.  
  
As soon as Doc started to show signs of movement, Marty said to Jennifer, "Get back in the truck, now! If Doc sees us, we might create a paradox, meaning that the other me from September 1885 will never get back to the future, causing us to never actually be here! This is a mess! Hurry, maybe he'll think it was all a dream."  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes. All of this time travel was getting her confused; everyone was always talking about paradoxes.  
  
They ran back into the truck; Marty entered the destination time, and right when they were about to hit 88 mph, Doc woke up spluttering.  
  
"Great Scott! What is that truck doing here? Is that Marty?!"  
  
But then the truck hit 88 mph and disappeared.  
  
"Huh," said Doc. "That's very strange. I must've been hallucinating, but yet it seemed so real."  
  
So confused, Doc walked slowly into Hill Valley. He staggered as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep. He was so bewildered, in fact, he forgot to hide the DeLorean; he completely forgot it existed. It still had gas in it, and Mr. Fusion was all ready to go, as the lightning was the source of the power to get to 1885.  
  
Doc walked into the bar in Hill Valley; he was so confused.  
  
"Howdy, partner!" someone said. "How are ya? Can I get ya somethin' to drink?"  
  
"Just a glass of water, please," said Doc.  
  
The bartender gave Doc his glass of water, and he drank it gratefully.  
  
Just then, a younger looking man, whose name was William Torrance, walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Will, the usual?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Sure, thanks Tom," said William. "Have you heard the latest news?"  
  
"Nah, I don't hear much news; I just stay in here all day and work the bar; what's been going on?" asked Tom.  
  
Doc decided to listen in. This could be an interesting conversation; after all, now he was in 1885. He wondered what they would be talking about; new hats, horse racing, the railroad. . .  
  
"Yeah, Mad-Dog Tannen found a new kinda horse just a few minutes ago. It was some grayish color is what his friends said."  
  
Doc frowned. He didn't remember any horse to be gray.  
  
"Really?" asked Tom. "Well, where did he find it?"  
  
"I think just about 2 miles away from here, not too far; Tannen sure was amazed when he saw it. Apparently, now he's trying to get it to move, his friends said it was a very strange horse."  
  
Doc frowned again. He knew there weren't gray horses; and just 2 miles away from here. . . "I wonder what kind of a horse it is," he asked himself. Then it hit him. "The DeLorean!"  
  
He jumped on a horse and galloped out to where he had left the DeLorean. But it was too late. Mad-Dog had finally figured out how to work the DeLorean. Doc arrived just in time to see Mad-Dog driving the DeLorean across the plains; there were a few sonic booms, and the DeLorean disappeared.  
  
Doc stared. "Great scott!" he gasped. And then he fainted, yet again.  
  
Well, how is chapter 2? Please read & review; let me know what you think please! 


	3. bttf3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
1955 (At the End of Part II)  
  
Marty couldn't believe it. He just saw his best friend, Doctor Emmett Brown, inside of a DeLorean when all of a sudden, it got struck by lightning and traveled to who knows when. He didn't know what to do. He was just standing there stupidly in the rain, thinking about how on earth he was going to get back to the future without a time machine.  
  
"Well," he thought. "I suppose I could always jump onto the DeLorean driven by the other me who's trying to get back to 1985 the first time...but then again, that will probably cause one of those paradoxes Doc is always talking about. What can I do?"  
  
Suddenly, Marty was shot backwards from where he was standing. He found himself riding on top of the DeLorean, which wouldn't stop. He tried to signal to the driver to stop, but whoever it was wouldn't listen. He kept going full speed. Marty faced front and screamed. They were about to crash into the Lyon Estates sign. Marty shut his eyes. There was a loud crash, and Marty was knocked unconscious. The driver got out of the DeLorean, and looked around, shocked.  
  
Back in 1885 (Towards the Beginning of my Story)  
  
Marty and Jennifer were both shot back into 1885 yet again. The destination board sent them back to 1885, only a couple hours later. They noticed the DeLorean sitting all by itself, out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Marty. "I have a feeling Doc didn't hide the DeLorean when he was supposed to because of us, maybe we should hide it for him."  
  
"No!" said Jennifer. "If we do, Doc will never know where he put it. I have a feeling we shouldn't go anywhere near it."  
  
"All right," said Marty. "Let's just hide in these woods with the time truck, and hope that he'll end up hiding it soon."  
  
Marty and Jennifer landed the Time Truck in the woods. They got out and walked to the edge of the woods. They sat there for a couple of hours, when all of a sudden, they heard footsteps.  
  
"Sssh," said Marty. "I think it's Doc. Let's just be quiet and watch him."  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't Doc. It was Mad-Dog Tannen along with his cronies.  
  
"What kind of a stupid animal is this?" shouted Mad-Dog.  
  
"I bet it's a, um, new cow?" said one of his friends.  
  
"No, don't be stupid. It's a horse!" shouted another one of his companions.  
  
"Yeah, well, I found it, so, leave me alone; just make like a tree and leave!" shouted Mad-Dog.  
  
"Yes sir!" said his friends nervously, and they galloped off towards Hill Valley.  
  
Marty and Jennifer just stared at Mad-Dog, shocked. They couldn't believe that it wasn't Doc; Marty had a really bad feeling about it.  
  
"How does this stupid thing go?" shouted Mad-Dog. "Giddyap!"  
  
He jumped on top of the DeLorean and kicked it on it's sides. The glass windows on the doors broke.  
  
"What kind of a stupid horse is this?" screamed Mad-Dog.  
  
He attempted many times to get the DeLorean to go. He couldn't figure it out, he eventually just stood there, dumbstruck. Marty and Jennifer sniggered. Mad-Dog was so mad at the DeLorean that he kicked it. Unfortunately, he kicked the door latch, which made it open. Marty and Jennifer gasped.  
  
"Well, that's more like it!" shouted Mad-Dog.  
  
He sat inside of the DeLorean, thoroughly awed at its appearance.  
  
"Well," he shouted. "Giddyap. C'mon, c'mon go!"  
  
But the DeLorean wouldn't move. Mad-Dog was starting to get furious.  
  
"Let's go!" he screamed as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal.  
  
The DeLorean started to move. Mad-Dog grinned at his success. The last thing Marty and Jennifer heard him say was, "Woo-Hoo!" before the DeLorean gave a few sonic booms and disappeared.  
  
Marty and Jennifer just looked at each other. "Uh-oh," they said.  
  
Doc had just watched the DeLorean vanish. He stood there, dumbstruck. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes next to him.  
  
"Uh, Doc?" said Marty. "I think I have some explaining to do."  
  
"Great Scott!" shouted Doc.  
  
Well, what do you think...Good, Okay, Bad? Please Read & Review! 


End file.
